


The Demon

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel & Demon Interactions, Demon Jae, Demon Summoning, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, angel wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Jae loves Wonpil and Wonpil loves Jae. But the only way that they can be together is if Wonpil gives up his angelic status, which is kind of a big deal.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is not my best work and I kind of hate it, but at the same time the idea wouldn't leave me alone. It could have been better executed tbh but I think this is honestly the best I can do with this idea.

"Hello, my name is Park Jae and I-" the blond man stops abruptly when he sees the doe eyed man in front of him. _Again._ "Oh, come on! You, again?"

The angel just giggles at him and stares at Jae like he's someone special. His name is Kim Wonpil and he has summoned Jae, the contract demon. About fourty times now. Jae is almost 100% certain that angels should not be summoning demons. They're not enemies, per se, as some media would like to paint them out to be. But they definitely don't mix. Most demons find themselves irritated with angels' tendencies to follow rules to a T, and angels tend to scrunch up their faces when seeing demons break said rules.

Kim Wonpil is a little different. Kim Wonpil is a little weird.

"You said I could summon you whenever I wanted. And I wanted to see you," Wonpil explains. He leans forward, resting his hands on his knees. His legs are crossed as he sits, apple sauce style. He is grinning up at Jae and Jae would probably be annoyed if Wonpil wasn't so damn cute.

"Ugh, isn't this illegal or whatever? I mean, you literally have to do a demonic ritual to summon me," Jae says. Wonpil grins wider and leans closer.

"Are you worried about me, Jaehyungie hyung?" Wonpil asks, tilting his head cutely.

"No!" Jae quickly denies, because why would he be worried about some stupid angel boy? But the 'stupid angel boy' slowly starts to pout, with a sad look in his eyes. Jae lets out a _tsk_ and averts his gaze, crossing his arms as he does so. "Don't look at me like that! You know it doesn't work on me!"

"Do you really dislike seeing me that much?" Wonpil asks sadly.

Jae lets out a sigh and, against his better judgement, glances at the younger man. He looks like a kicked puppy. Demons may have a tendency not to play by the rules, but they weren't heartless. Sure, Jae did find some angels annoying, especially when they tried to lecture him. But he couldn't lie, he had a particularly soft spot for Wonpil. Wonpil has a really soft spot for Jae too. But the problem with this is they can't actually be together.

Demons are banned from living in heaven with angels, and vice versa. Heaven is for the pure, and the underworld is for the impure. Demons and angels can be friends. But never lovers. Jae can never live in Heaven, so Wonpil would have to give up his angelic status to become a demon. Just for falling to the temptation of dating someone they know is 'unholy'. For wanting it despite knowing it's bad. The only reason Wonpil hasn't become a fallen angel yet is because Jae won't let him. He won't let him say or do what he needs to in order to become a demon. That is, he must verbally or physically profess his love to Jae. But every time he tries, Jae covers his mouth or otherwise shuts him up.

Because in Heaven, they have it good. Everyone is nice and kind and you don't need to be stronger than everyone to survive. The Underworld is not as bad as some might try to make it seem, but it's definitely not sunshine and rainbows. And Jae just does not want to see Wonpil hurt. In doing so, he hurts Wonpil though, and himself.

"You know that's not it," Jae says when Wonpil's eyes start to well up with tears. Once more, against his better judgment, he opens his arms and says, "Come here."

Wonpil moves his hands to push himself up off the floor. He approaches Jae slowly, who waits patiently because what else can he do? And when Wonpil is close enough, Jae pulls him into a hug. He holds Wonpil close and Wonpil holds him even closer. "Jae hyung... It's not fair, I just want to be with y-"

Jae stops Wonpil before he can continue. "Stop it. You can't say things like that," Jae tells him. Wonpil tightens his arms around Jae.

"But I do! Why can't we be together?" Wonpil asks, even though he knows the answer. Jae has told him, and so has everyone else.

"Because, Pil, they don't like it."

"I don't care about that," Wonpil insists, like he always does.

And maybe, Jae thinks, maybe he really doesn't. He goes to all this trouble to summon Jae. He first summoned Jae because he was curious about demons. Once he learned about them, he continued to summon Jae. And it was simply because he just really liked the older man. But it doesn't make it okay. Because Wonpil is someone pure, and Jae doesn't think it's fair to take him from what is essentially a paradise. Jae wants Wonpil to be happy always, he doesn't want to have to wonder if Wonpil is in a dangerous environment. He doesn't want to wonder if someone is trying to hurt Wonpil. He just wants Wonpil to be safe, and as far as he can tell, Heaven is the safest place ever. In Heaven, you must follow the rules. In the Underworld? Well, they're kinda lawless. The strong eat the weak, end of story. Not that Jae thinks Wonpil is weak, because he's not. But it wouldn't stop Jae from worrying all the same.

"You might not care, but it doesn't change the fact that we're not supposed to be together," Jae replies.

Wonpil groans and pulls away. He doesn't let go of Jae, he only moves enough to look Jae in the eyes. His eyes at least are not teary anymore, Jae notes. "Why are you like this, hyung? You like me, I know you do! And I- Why do you keep rejecting me?" Wonpil asks. He's not on the verge of crying, sure, but he still looks sad.

"Because, you have it good, Wonpil."

"How do I have it good? I'm suffering all the time because you're not here!"

"But you wouldn't be happy down there-"

"Don't be stupid, hyung."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm happy anywhere as long as you're there," Wonpil says. "Please, give me a chance."

"What if we don't work out?"

"We will."

"Won't you miss it here? Won't you miss your friends and your family?" Jae asks. He's not saying no completely at this point. He just wants to be sure that Wonpil will be completely without regrets.

Wonpil is quick to shake his head. "No, because we can always meet on middle ground, where the humans live."

"Then so can we."

"No, we can't. I want more than that with you, Jaehyungie, I want us to be able to be together all the time," Wonpil says.

"You're greedy."

"Only for you."

Jae looks over Wonpil's face again. He looks for any uncertainty, any indication that Wonpil might regret this later, or that he's not fully confident in his answers. But he sees nothing like that. He only sees determination and assurance. So he lets out a sigh, brings one of his hands to run through Wonpil's hair. "You're so stubborn. Alright, fine then," Jae says, bringing his arm back down to wrap around Wonpil's torso. "Do what you need to, but just remember, if you start to regret this, that's on you."

Wonpil's eyes light up though, and he tightens his hold. It would probably hurt a little if he hugged any tighter but right now Jae just feels a little breathless. "Really?" he asks, and Jae swears his eyes are actually sparkling.

"Really."

Wonpil removes his arms from around Jae's torso and he eagerly moves to cup Jae's cheeks and pull him down. When Wonpil's lips meet his, Jae feels his heart beat faster than it ever has in all his centuries of living. But it's alright because Jae knows Wonpil is exactly the same. In truth, they've both been waiting for this for a while.

When they part, Jae can see that Wonpil's once pure white wings have taken on a deep black. White feathers are pooled around at their feet. But if Wonpil is having regrets, he is certainly good at hiding it.

Before Jae knows it, Wonpil is wrapping his arms around Jae's neck and wrapping his legs around Jae's waist. "Alright, now take me home," he demands.

"You can walk," Jae replies, but his hands move to support Wonpil anyways.

They bicker a bit, but in the end, Jae complies. And in the end, even if they do live in the Underworld with other mean demons, they're more happy enough with each other.


End file.
